childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle
"CRAZY BITCH!" --Truck driver to Kyle. Kyle is Andy's 17-year old foster sister, and eventually his protector in the film. She grew up in an orphanage - her father left before she was born, and her mother put her up for adoption when she was three. She claims that it was easier to forget who her mother was. Throughout her life Kyle has lived with dozens of foster families, staying with them only for a month until she returns to the orphanage. She is a troublemaker and a smoker, often sneaking out at night to hang out with her boyfriend. She does have a caring side, too, as she does not want Andy or her foster parents, Phil and Joanne, to get hurt. Child's Play 2 (1990) She is first seen when Andy is checking out his new home and comes across Kyle's bedroom. She was secretly smoking a cigarette and listening to music when Joanne arrived, telling her to put it out. Joanne notices that Kyle's luggage still has not been unpacked after three weeks and asks her to put everything where it belongs. Joanne then requests that she had dinner with the family instead of going to work, but Kyle tells her that she needs the money because she will be on her own in a year. One the night that she was grounded when one of Joanne's favorite figurines was destroyed, she snuck out to go on a date. When she returned home by sneaking in through Andy's bedroom window she finds him tied to the bed with a Good Guy doll sitting next to him. Not knowing that the doll is in fact alive, she unties him, but when Joanne and Phil come in it appears she is in the process of tying him up. She finishes untying him and Phil takes the Good Guy doll to the cellar. The next evening, Phil is murdered in the cellar by the doll, and Andy is sent back to the orphanage. Kyle, after unsuccessfully attempting to reason with Joanne, throws the doll in the garbage is gets on the swing set. She feels something under the dirt and digs it up, finding a damaged Good Guy doll: Tommy, the doll Andy had upon entering the Simpson's home. She goes to the garbage can and opens the lid, finding nothing. Now knowing that Chucky is alive, she rushes to Joanne's bedroom to see if she was okay. Instead, she finds Joanne's bloody corpse tied to a chair. Kyle is then assaulted by Chucky, who subdues her and forces her to drive him to the orphanage. At the orphanage, Chucky kills the matron and sneaks out with Andy. Kyle chases after them and finds them at the Play Pals toy factory. After a long battle in the factory, Andy and Kyle kill Chucky by putting an air tube in his mouth. The two then leave the factory, making their way for "home", despite not knowing where "home" was. Kyle's Fate Kyle did not appear in Child's Play 3, nor was she mentioned in any of the other sequels. Though she could have been referenced in Child's Play 3. When Chucky first attempts to attack Andy in his room. A shocked and terrified Andy shouts " No! you're dead! We killed you!", most likely referring to himself and Kyle. Her photo has been seen between the iconic photo of Andy with his mother and a certificate of the academy. Meaning at some point Child Services found the two and not believing their story, may have sent them separately to different foster homes. Or Kyle could have suffered the same fate as Karen and been institutionalized. Though all this is left to just a theory, for now Kyle is one of the few survivors of Chucky's carnage. Or at some point, he and Kyle had to separate due to their age, since Kyle was 17 and Andy was 8. The moment she turned 18, the foster care system would have to have let her go from that point onward. Notes *Many believe that Kyle looks very similar to Karen Barclay *She's one of the few protectors of Andy that is still probably alive. *She was also at some point in Grace's orphanage as Grace was surprised to see Kyle at the orphanage. Category:Female Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Survivors